Tokugawa/ Clan Heads
Clan Heads The following lists Ieyasu's descendants. It does not include any other branches. #Ieyasu #Hidetada #Iemitsu #Ietsuna #Tsunayoshi #Ienobu #Ietsugu #Yoshimune #Ieshige #Ieharu #Ienari #Ieyoshi #Iesada #Iemochi #Yoshinobu; end of the Tokugawa Shogunate #Iesato #Iemasa #Tsunenari (February 26, 1940~present) Other Figures *Matsudaira Iemoto - Ieyasu's younger brother (possibly step brother), has an unclear history. *Naitō Nobunari - Ieyasu's younger half brother, said to have been adopted by Naitō Kiyonaga. *Matsudaira Tadamasa (Ōsuka Tadamasa) - Ieyasu's younger step brother, born as one of Sakakibara Yasumasa's sons. *Shōoku Esai - Ieyasu's younger step brother, Matsudaira Hirotada's third son. *Matsudaira Yasutomo - Ieyasu's younger half brother, Hisamatsu Toshikatsu's second son. *Matsudaira Yasutoshi - Ieyasu's younger half brother, Hisamatsu Toshikatsu's third son. *Hisamatsu Sadakatsu - Ieyasu's younger half brother, Hisamatsu Toshikatsu's fourth son. *Matsudaira Nobuyasu (Tokugawa Nobuyasu) - Ieyasu's eldest son, highly favored by Ieyasu but was forced to end his life at a young age on Nobunaga's orders. *Yūki Hideyasu - Ieyasu's second son, founder of the Echizen-Matsudaira branch, disliked by Ieyasu for reasons not entirely known. *Matsudaira Tadayoshi - Ieyasu's fourth son, adopted by Matsudaira Ietada, married Ii Naomasa's eldest daughter. *Takeda Nobuyoshi (Matsudaira Nobuyoshi) - Ieyasu's fifth son, adopted by Takeda Nobuharu in an effort to save the Takeda family. *Matsudaira Tadateru - Ieyasu's sixth son, said to have been Matsudaira Yasutada's adopted son. *Matsudaira Matsuchiyo - Ieyasu's seventh son, named the second successor of the Fukuya Domain but died when he was five. *Matsudaira Senchiyo - Ieyasu's eighth son, died when he was six. *Yoshinao - Ieyasu's ninth son, first member of the Tokugawa family to reign the Kōfu Domain. *Yorinobu - Ieyasu's tenth son, husband of Kiyomasa Katō's fifth daughter, Yōrinin. *Yorifusa - Ieyasu's eleventh son, had no official wife but had twenty-four children. *Chomaru - Hidetada's eldest son, died young. *Tadanaga - Hidetada's third son, said to be Matsudaira Chōshichirō's father. *Hoshina Masayuki - Hidetada's fourth son, adopted by Hoshina Masamitsu, first met his biological father when he was eighteen. Ladies *Odai no Kata - Ieyasu's mother. *Ichibahime - Ieyasu's eldest half sister. *Tsukiyama-dono (Senahime) - Yoshimoto's niece, Ieyasu's first wife. *Asahihime - Ieyasu's second wife. *Kamehime - Ieyasu's eldest daughter. *Tokuhime - Ieyasu's second eldest daughter. *Komatsuhime - Ieyasu's adopted daughter. *Matehime - Matsudaira Yatsumoto's daughter, Ieyasu's adopted daughter. *Kogō no Tsubone - Ieyasu's concubine, Yūki Hideyasu's mother. *Yōjuin - Ieyasu's concubine, Yorinobu and Yorifusa's mother. *Saigō no Tsubone - Ieyasu's concubine, Hidetada and Matsudaira Tadayoshi's mother *Unkōin (Sewahime) - Ieyasu's concubine, Hidetada and Matsudaira Tadayoshi's foster mother. *Chaa no Tsubone - Ieyasu's concubine, Matsudaira Matsuchiyo's mother (child died young). *Eishōin - Ieyasu's concubine, Ichihime's mother (child died young). *Okame - Ieyasu's concubine, Matsudaira Senchiyo and Yoshinao's mother (first child died young). *Nishigori - Ieyasu's concubine, Tokuhime's mother. *Otake - Ieyasu's concubine, Furihime's mother. *Oume - Aoki Kazunori's daughter, Ieyasu's concubine. *Onatsu - Ieyasu's concubine. *Omusu - Ieyasu's concubine, died due to miscarriage. *Oroku - Ieyasu's concubine. *Osen - Ieyasu's concubine. *Hōkoin - Ieyasu's concubine. *Ohime - Hidetada's first wife, died young. *Sugeiin (Oeyo) - Azai Nagamasa's daughter, Hidetada's second wife. *Jōkoin - Hidetada's concubine. *Senhime - Hidetada's daughter, Toyotomi Hideyori's wife.